


Demonic Lust

by StarlingChild4



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: (but not really it's more like a power struggle except she's totally secretly sub), (they are Demons here after all...), AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dom!Inuyasha, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky, Kinky sex, Power Play, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Kagome, Succubus, Supernatural AU - Freeform, gagging, some blood (but not too much)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: Kagome is a succubus, who feeds on men's souls through sexual activities. Unfortunately, none of them seem to please her the way she secretly desires..... But then, Inuyasha comes along and gives her precisely what she wants...





	Demonic Lust

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS 1000% NSFW PWP. Please do not read if under 18 years old. And if you are of age, then by all means, enjoy! ;)

As the body dropped off the side of the bed, Kagome wiped her mouth in disgust. Typical. Yet another disappointment. Still, she mused, licking her fingers, his soul was adequate, albeit, a little bland.

She sighed and pushed over the lifeless limbs of her spent meal, and sat up for a bit, stretching her wings and body. Her chambers were simply designed, but greatly suited for her needs. A bed stood in the center of each room, all styled in various ways. A soft, downy bed here, a plain hard mattress with bedposts featuring chains and handcuffs there, and so on and so forth. In this room, she was using the "naughty bed," as she called it, which had a hard mattress with luxuriously soft pillows and blankets, covered in a four-corner canopy. It looked innocent enough, but also had multiple opportunities for creative bondage.

Sadly, none of her "companions" seemed to grasp the idea.

Kagome groaned and flopped back down on her bed, frowning up at the bed's canopy ceiling. Meals could be so exhausting. It took work to seduce men, lure them to her bed chambers, let them pretend they were in charge (it was almost cute of them to think so), and then finally take control herself. Most of the time, the men she took to bed would beg for mercy after she showed her true colors. But where was the fun in that? She would then purr sweet words and give them a blowjob that'd make them forget their fear, and proceed to show them who was boss. Even the shyest of her victims fell for her charms.

The key ingredient that made her meals worthwhile was fear mixed with arousal.

A soul that's nothing but shitting-pants-fear was repulsive food. She never understood some of her cousins' love of terrified human souls. Fear infested souls tasted filthy, rather like walking in deep sewage. Disgusting.

But a soul with a touch a fear while utterly aroused, especially when riding the wave of a powerful orgasm? Now, that's an exquisite meal!

Unfortunately, no matter how many delicious souls she consumed, none of them truly sated her desire. When she let the man play the dominant role, she always had to pretend to be turned on by their lackluster performance. And though she was a great actress, as all succubi naturally were, she couldn't deny the lingering effects of sexual frustration, layered over and over again as she desperately tried to find the right man to please her just right...

Kagome sighed. Maybe her next meal would help satisfy her needs...

Suddenly, the curtains were jerked back. Kagome sat up, alarmed. Then, her heart skipped a beat.

A high-ranking demon stood over her, devilishly handsome, with long silver hair, jagged purple marks on his cheeks, red-tinted eyes that burned intensely, and (Kagome's heartbeat quickened) dog ears atop his head. He smirked down at her and she became painfully aware of her promiscuous lingerie. Not out of shame, but rather out of a sudden, throbbing desire to feel his claws rip them off of her body.

Of course, she knew who he was. There wasn't a single demon, succubus, or other underworld creature who hadn't heard his name.

She swallowed, scrambled upright onto her knees, then attempted to speak. "Y-you're Inu-"

His clawed hand shot out and grabbed her chin, harshly pressing her lips together, silencing her. She stared up at him, eyes wide, her pussy growing wetter by his forceful tactics. He pulled her up until their faces were a breadth apart, one of his sharp claws digging into her skin, drawing a thin line of blood.

"I'm going to do the talking here,  _wench_ ," he growled, his voice husky, his eyes darkening with lust. "You only talk when I say so. Understand?" He leaned down and licked the blood off her chin before it dripped down her face.

Kagome trembled. Both out of desire …. and anger. How dare he presume that he could seduce a succubus, of all things?! She frowned, and broke away from his grasp.

"No, you will listen to me! I am not some lowly human you can take! I am Kagome, and I will-"

Inuyasha snarled and snagged her hair, pulling her close to him once more. "Don't lie to me. Admit it, you wish one of those fuckers you consume would dominate you properly. That's why you can't come. I can smell it on you. It's overwhelming my nose and I can't take it anymore."

"Shut up!"

"Silence!" He gripped her hair tighter until she cried out. "I told you: only talk when I demand it of you. Now listen to me," he slid one hand down her side, pushing up the fabric until his hand was gripping one of her breasts. "Your scent has been driving me crazy, and dammit, my little vixen, I will take what is mine, if it's the last thing I do!"

"What if I don't want you to?" Kagome teased, throwing her head back as he kneaded her breast.

"Bitch, I know you want me to." He crushed his mouth onto hers, and Kagome's knees went weak as he shoved his tongue past her lips. He gnawed at her lips, pulling on them with his teeth before crushing them back against his own mouth again. His claws scraped along her back and sides, digging into her flesh, causing her to arch her back at his touch... She unconsciously pressed closer to his chest, longing for his touch, desperate to feel his hands and mouth all over her body-

Then, her pride returned to her in a jolt. No matter how attractive Inuyasha was, he still broke into her chambers, he was trespassing on her territory, and worst of all, he was seducing her?! Absurd! She reluctantly ripped her lips away from his, ignoring how swollen and throbbing her lips were from that incredible kiss, and glared at him.

"What kind of arrogant asshole thinks he can please a succubus?" she said scathingly, infuriated at her treacherous body, aching and wanting for more of him.

"So, you're telling me I imagined all those times I smelled your arousal so distinctly, I could smell it a mile away? You're telling me you're not utterly and completely turned on  _right now?_ " Inuyasha smirked and yanked on her hair again, pushing her head back, exposing her neck to his fangs. " _I'm_  that arrogant asshole, wench, and you know I'm not wrong. I'm going to give you exactly what you want," he scraped the tips of his fangs along her neck, sending shivers down her spine, " _tonight_."

He sunk his teeth deep into her neck and, while she was thoroughly distracted, snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Kagome found herself bound in the ropes she stored on this bed, that she always so desperately wanted her victims to use on her. Her wrists bound together above her head, the rope holding her up dangled from the canopy's ceiling, and her legs were spread-eagled on either side of the bed, each ankle tied to a separate post. The rope dug into her skin, and Kagome just knew those places would be covered in red marks before long.

She squirmed, pleasantly surprised by the sturdiness of her position. Although, the way her wrists were bound, she still could move around in pleasure.

_That is, if this asshole thinks he can provide._

She smirked, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes as he climbed into bed, staring at his work appraisingly.

_Bring it on, big boy. Let's see what you got!_

With a single slice of a claw, he stripped open her panties, until her pussy was exposed to him. Kagome involuntarily shivered, then frowned at herself. Certainly, it had been far too long since anyone dared to tie her up in this manner, but why was her body so ready? What was it about Inuyasha that was tricking her ridiculously wet pussy into thinking he could actually give her the pleasure she'd been craving?

Suddenly, as if he heard her thoughts, Inuyasha shoved two fingers into her, making her cry out in surprise. Yes, her pussy was already wet and inviting, but his claws were an added source of roughness she'd never experienced down there... Not to mention, inserting two at once from the start! She bit back a moan as he massaged her deep within her folds, and had to assert every ounce of self-control to not react in pleasure as his claws gently (but not too gently) pinched a little bit and a little bit there...

"Oh? Why so silent, my little minx? Am I not pleasing you enough?" Inuyasha purred, as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

Kagome swallowed hard before answering coolly, "I believe you were the one who commanded it of me to not say anything."

"That didn't stop you before."

"So, what? Is the command lifted?"

"For now," he murmured. "I want you to tell me how you feel."

When Kagome continued to appear disinterested, he snarled and dug the claws on his other hand into her side. She said nothing, but his hand buried in her pussy grew increasingly wetter. He grinned wickedly.

"Vixen, you love this. Be a good girl and tell me that you do. Tell me you want me." He leaned up till their faces were close again, and Kagome remembered the passionate kiss they shared before. Her heart flipped over, and without realizing it, released a desperate whimper.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, his cocky grin growing wider.

"N-nothing!"

"I heard something."

"No, you didn't!"

"It sounded an awful lot like someone holding back," he whispered against her lips (when did he get that close?!), brushing contact ever so softly. "Like someone longing to scream her pleasure..."

Determined to at least have a fair fight in this game, Kagome turned her head away. Unsurprisingly, he grabbed her chin and jerked it back to face him again, but this time she was ready. She smiled her most charming, coy smile.

"You talk a big game," she purred, "but can you live up to it? Any fool can finger a pussy" - (that was a bold-faced lie, for Kagome had been with enough men to recognize that most members of their sex tend to be rather clumsy when dealing with a woman's vagina, and Inuyasha most certainly was not one of those men, but that wasn't the point) - "but can you fuck me like you mean it? Can you actually get a succubus," she arched her back so to press closer to him, "to orgasm loudly and genuinely? I bet you can't," she said in a sing-song voice, each word met with a chaste, teasing kiss. She leaned back, grinning triumphantly. Her plan was perfect: egging him on would spur him to show his true capacity of bedroom pleasures, and even if he proved to be a disappointment like the rest, at the very least, it would be a fun ride.

And there was the slightest chance that maybe her arousal was based on more than just sheer physical attraction. Maybe he could actually pull it off.

But of course, that wasn't likely.

Inuyasha growled furiously at Kagome's taunts and instantly removed his fingers from her pussy, dripping wet despite her pretense. For a wild moment, she thought she had offended him so much he would actually leave her like this, but then, he pulled down his pants, settled between her legs, and-

_Ohhh! OH MY GOD!_

Kagome threw her head back as far as she could, moaning loudly, suppressing her desire to scream, too stunned by Inuyasha's size and girth to fully comprehend that she was thinking the very last thing no demon would be caught dead saying. And as he began fucking her relentlessly, she forgot her previous doubts, her fury over his strange ability to arouse her body with hardly any effort-

"Harder, dammit!" she cried, struggling against her bonds, desperate to release herself so she can take over and ride his cock like no tomorrow...

"What was that?" Inuyasha grunted between thrusts. "I thought you insinuated that I don't have it in me," he slammed deep into her at each word, running his claws up and down her body.

Kagome gave a shuddering gasp as his claws left painfully red marks, involuntarily bucking her hips to meet him halfway. The ropes strained against her movements, but she didn't care. She bit back another scream as he continued pounding away at her pussy, very much aware that the head of his cock was pushing hard against her spot of unimaginable pleasure, and it would soon... very soon...

"I-I bet you can't tell the difference between a lady faking it or not," she gasped, summoning extra mental strength to smile cockily at him.

"Oh, no, my little minx," Inuyasha said with a laugh, reaching up and covering her mouth with one hand. (His hand was so big! Kagome trembled in anticipation). "I won't let you fake anything."

Keeping his hand firmly on her mouth, and another hand holding her hips down, he slid his cock in and out of her, slowly, tantalizingly, letting her feel every inch of him, but utterly incapable of doing anything about it. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, willing herself to stay in control, to be the seductress here, but her body refused to cooperate.

Inuyasha's slow torturous movements was only adding fuel to the fire.

Underneath his hand, she bit her lips, determined to stop herself from reacting. But then, he lifted his hand from her hips and snapped his fingers. And suddenly, there was fabric in her mouth, gagging her into silence. Inuyasha removed his hand at last, smirking at her, still thrusting nice and slowly, and rested his hand at the hollow of her neck.

"Wench, you're all mine," he said huskily, something burning deep in his red eyes. Was... was that a hint of gold? But Kagome must have imagined it, for those intense red eyes were staring down at her chest. He ran a single claw along the tip of her cleavage, drawing a little blood. He licked it clean, then leaned up and whispered harshly in her ear, "I'm going to take you the way I've been wanting to since the moment I first saw your pretty little figure."

With that, he snapped his fingers, dropping her bound wrists from reaching the ceiling and releasing her ankle bonds from the bedposts. Simultaneously, the rope disappeared, replaced with a chain connected to a choker that suddenly appeared on her neck, the end of its length gripped by Inuyasha, who promptly flipped Kagome onto her stomach.

At first, Kagome attempted to scramble upright, still planning on turning the tables. But when he yanked on her chain, forcing her to submit on her hands and knees, she had to admit, secretly, in her innermost heart...

_This_  was what she had been waiting for!

He propped her hips and slammed into her pussy once more, jerking her head with the chain, until she had no choice but to arch her back as far as she could to alleviate some of the pressure on her neck. She gripped the headboard for leverage, as he fucked her harder and faster, and suddenly, she was screaming, muffled against the fabric he'd placed in her mouth.

Frustrated, she ripped it out, and continued screaming to her heart's content, because  _dear God_ , this was the greatest fuck she'd ever had, and  _please_ , let it continue, let it never stop-

And then, he added a vibrator. That goddamn son of a bitch-!

"That's not fair!" she whined, even as the vibrator rubbed against her clit, driving her sopping wet pussy absolutely wild, and making her squirm under his grip.

"Don't move," Inuyasha snarled, pulling on her chain, until he grasped her hair as well. "Don't you move an inch," he whispered, as he pushed her upright against her back was against his chest, and his other hand held the vibrator against her clit.

"C-can I scream, at least?" Kagome whimpered, trembling with every sensation of pleasure threatening to overwhelm.

"Kagome," he whispered huskily (causing her heart to skip a beat), "you can scream down the heavens for all I care."

And so, she did. Unable to move about and squirm as he fucked her on one end and teased her on the other, Kagome could only scream her pleasure.

"Fuck me harder, Inuyasha! Just like that! Ahhhh! Your cock feels  _so big_ , oh my-!"

But mostly, it was wordless. Cries of pleasure racked her body and soul, and as Inuyasha's hot, thick cock slammed into her pussy, she dripped deliciously onto the vibrator and the hand which held it...

He tightened his hold on the chain, choking her just slightly, making her feel so debauched, so lowly for a succubus to be taken, and yet she didn't care. All she wanted was for him control her, feel him fuck her like she had never been fucked, to take her again and again and again...

"Kagome, my wench," he gasped against her ear, "you drive me absolutely insane."

She could only wordlessly agree with him, riding out her wave of euphoria that she hadn't felt in so long...

"Do you want more?" he ran his tongue up and down the place where he originally bit her neck.

"Y-yes!"

"Please?"

"Please, dear GOD!" Kagome's voice hitched as she gave a long, piercing cry of ecstasy, flooding Inuyasha's cock, hand, and vibrator with her warm cum.

_At last_ , she thought euphorically, just as he himself slammed into her one last time, grunting and moaning when he came as well.

For a blissful moment, they only sat limply together, Kagome resting her head on his shoulder, Inuyasha leaning against the bed's backboard. Then, he snapped his fingers for the last time.

The vibrator and chains disappeared. When he slid out of her, she slumped onto the bed, exhausted, panting, basking in the glow of the greatest sex she'd experienced in a century or more.

Inuyasha drew back the curtains, dressed silently, and started to head outside. He paused at the door, glanced down below the bed, and smirked.

"By the way, little vixen," he called, "that man you ate earlier? That was one of my men."

Kagome gasped. She looked up at him, terrified. Oh no. Was he going to consume her now? Was this comeuppance for all the men's souls she'd devoured? She propped her weakened body on one of the bedposts, and swallowed her suddenly dry throat.

"A-are you going to kill me, then?"

"Kill you? No, my wench," Inuyasha smiled wickedly. "It just means that you work for me now."

He disappeared, and Kagome released her grip, curling back onto the mattress, her muscles aching from that incredible fuck, her skin burning from his touch.

"W-well," she laughed nervously to herself, "if working with him means more of  _that_... I guess it's not so bad."


End file.
